It's All About Control
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Gavin is supposed to do what Morgan says...when her favorite pet starts to push back against her Morgan must do something she abhores...she must seduce him. Set in the 21st century and inspired by my RPG group Camelot Chronicles: 21st Century Camelot!


**Ok so like you all know I normally don't to AN at the beginning of my stories unless I need to set something up...and I do lol. This story was inspired by my RPG group at camelotchronicles . proeboards . com. I am in the 21st Century Camelot group and I am playing the Amazing Ana/Morgana and Morgan/Morgause. Kay_Drew/Hallaroman is my amazing Gavin. We can't put this kind of stuff on the rpg board, obvs reasons, so I thought I would get my angst out here!** **Also, y'all should go check it out, and if anyone wants to join in just message her! There are certainly other boards and RPG's I'm sure she would love to get going :)**

**For Reference: Marty: Merlin, Bradley: Arthur, Morgan: Morgause, Gavin: Gwaine.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Morgan has one rule when it comes to sex. Mainly that it is just that, sex. There are no emotions, no love, just simple insertion and extraction. When Morgan takes the time to _fuck_ it is basically to either gain favor or use the liaison as blackmail. The best times are when she has to simply do nothing, just torture the man with the promise of sex but never actually delivering. It is a simple mind game, a form to control over the other person involve…or, at least, that is what is supposed to be. Morgan has been playing this game since her memories have returned to her, since she realized she was The High Priestess Morgause, the woman hell bent on destroying Uther Pendragon and anyone who stood in her way. She had used that focus to get herself into the Chief Executive position in The Executive Committee of London. Morgan was very good at what she does.

As her memories returned her anger and drive increased, her desire for revenge heightened, almost eradicating the girl she once was. Before, Morgan used to be a very sweet girl. She had passion and virtue, she wanted to get ahead in life in the most righteous way possible, and she even saw a bright future as a lawyer, all the years of working so close to paying off. Then her memories took over, that awful spell that was supposed to simply bend time actually pushed Camelot into the twenty-first century destroying her simple happy upbringing. That was two years ago. She is twenty-six now.

Since then Morgan was on the fast track, her knowledge of magic helped her gain favor, blackmail the opposition, and work with the underground of London. She _controls_ this city…which makes this situation even more frustrating. Morgan never had to _seduce_ a man. They usually just fall at her feet with a simple glance.

Her thoughts swirl in her head as she slowly turns, the man at the sink washing dishes with a happy smile on his face. He is so proud of himself that she can feel his accomplishment wash over her. She is gripping the wine glass, the red merlot swishing as she attempts to control her anger. It had not been a good night, her _pet_ has been keeping something from her…and she knows she will eventually have to extract the information from him herself.

For a while now Morgan knew that her favorite _toy_ had been working against her. Her toy being Special Agent Gavin Sparrow with the London Police Department, a man she had met only two months prior to her memories returning. For the last two years he has been her informant on anything and everything, amongst other things. Gavin has always helped her when it came to what was going on in the underground, which cases could further her career, and basically anything else she wanted. However, in the last four months he had been pulling back, keeping things from her.

She leans forward, the pitter patter of the rain calming her slightly. Gavin is supposed to be two things in Morgan's life: an informant and a great fuck. He's not supposed to make her _dinner_…their conversations are supposed to be quick, preferably over the phone, or she is supposed to meet him at his apartment for a quick lay to keep him in line. So what is she doing here? Dressed in his baby blue button down shirt that settles high on her toned thighs and touches each of her delicate palms, her hair down in an alluring fashion and eating the food he prepared.

She looks down at the merlot again, the color reminding her of blood as it swishes within her cup. She can hear Gavin rustling about, his hair down and in front of his face from when she pulled out of that ridiculous ponytail he always has in. Tonight, she had gotten into a tiff with Gavin…and, okay, it was very one-sided argument for the man was a master of evading problems. After he had completely ignored his relative stupidity that night she had slapped and then kissed him - did she tell you she had a rule against doing that_?_ After a single threat he had soothed her worries with a little bit of information on Martin Mysak's father…and so far her nerves had calmed. She still didn't fully trust him. It was not a coincidence that Gavin and Bradley showed up to spoil her little break in…but that was something she would deal with tomorrow. He explained he was just acting like a cop, keeping up appearances. She didn't truly buy that, but she has no choice at the moment. Morgan will never admit that she likes her pet in one piece. Well she likes certain parts of him in one piece.

"Like the scenery Daffodil?"

She doesn't turn as she stares out the window, ignoring him as per usual. Morgan _does not_ seduce men, but here she is, dressed in an alluring fashion and even complimenting him on his fine cooking. She has eaten his dinner, worn his cloths, and actually showed up when he asked her too. The whole situation feels so…_coupley_. She has the desire to take a shower and wash the entire _domestic_ off of her.

She feels his hands on her shoulders, messaging her, his nimble fingers moving down her spine, she purrs in approval. The back of her mind tells her that _this is not_ how _this_ works. Most of the time Morgan doesn't even experience pleasure during sex - she just makes sure they do. When someone receives ecstasy from another, the person receiving the pleasure suddenly _owes_ you something. Many men believe that is a climax of your own…Morgan desires power instead. That is what their relationship should be. Yet here she is allowing his fingers to press into her stressed back and sooth her angered thoughts. He's even making her emit _sounds_.

She feels his knuckles dig into her lower back, releasing the knots in her body. She softly moans as she feels his lips on her neck, the short stubble of his beard scratching against her shoulder. She has never _allowed_ anyone to seduce her, and Gavin is moving into that territory. Perhaps it is the delicious lasagna he made her or the four glasses of deep merlot that drives Morgan to allow this, just once. His fingers fist at the shirt she wears, his tongue licking at her lobe.

"You are so stunning Morgan."

She has put her wine down as he starts on the buttons of the shirt. Her hands brace themselves against the window in front of her. The cold of the rain can be felt through the glass. His fingers finish quickly with the _pure_ white buttons and she feels the tips of his digits on her navel. Her nails scratch at the glass as she feels his other hand moves up her thigh softly and then fists her flesh with his warm palm.

She can hear him in her ear, breathing hard as his _cock_ rubs up against her backside. It is so erotic. Something Morgan has denied her body for some time. She turns suddenly, the shirt hanging open, showing him her innocent, white, _lacey_ undergarments. Her hands are still touching the glass on either side of her head, allowing the shirt to rise up and give him a better view of her body.

She can feel her skin prickle under his inspection, his eyes lidded in arousal and want. She must _really_ be drunk. Her hands move swiftly to lift his shirt over his head, her nails ranking over his tight stomach. He is such an incredible creature. She has not _enjoyed _a man in some time. Her fingers move up to his neck bringing his lips to hers and kissing him desperately, the feeling of his naked flesh against her driving her crazy.

His stubble teases her lips as they move with hers, his tongue desperate to connect with hers as they swirl together. His hands run under the shirt and grab at her lower back, his fingers digging into her flesh and she moans in approval. She is up on her tip-toes as she kisses him, her leg wrapping around his thigh, his hand squeezing her skin. She feels as if her body is on fire, the fabric of his jeans rubbing against her core is beyond delicious. Their mouths release a moment later, his eyes dark as his forehead connects with hers.

"What are you doing to me tonight Morgan?"

His hands come down to lift her up, pressing her against the window. The feeling of the cold glass is welcomed. She hopes it will help the heat pushing down to her center. Her arms come around him, her fingers tugging at his hair to move his head as she assaults his neck. Her tongue coming out to lick at his skin, and suck on his shoulder. She hears him moan and his hold on her legs is so harshly she swears he will leave bruises. She moves her lips over his neck and nibble at his lobe, loving the groans of pleasure coming from him. It always makes her feel so…empowered when a man reacts to her touches. The feeling of domination overtakes her soul.

She moves her lips over his stubble and she kisses him hungrily. He lifts her off the glass and raises her up, his face moving between her breasts. Her thighs cling to his chest as he feasts on hers, his tongue licking at the lace of her bra. Her fingers scratching his hair, the strands feeling soft in her hands as his tongue gives her pleasure. He lowers her again to kiss her lips, his mouth quirked in that completely _annoying_ smirk.

He walks them over to his bedroom, her fingers playing with his ear. One would say a look of _adoration_ is posed on her features, but they would be dangerously wrong. He places her on the bed and stands back from her a second later. She has her hands by her hair that is fanned out like a halo around her face, her knees up and moving to alleviate the pressure building inside of her body, that shirt lying open out to show off her stunning body adorned in only her lacy undergarments. She sees him gulp and she raises an eyebrow.

"Women are not supposed to be as sexy as you Daffodil."

She moves up and onto her knees - if she is supposed to seduce him she should probably do a better job than allowing him to do all the work. They are at eye level, her hands roaming over his _hard_ chest, her fingers fiddling with his buckle. She looks him up and down as a sinister smirk comes to her features. A just as devious look adorns his.

"Like what you see?"

She says nothing, just plays with the brass, her fingers dipping behind the lining of his jeans to play with his _very happy _trail. Gavin grabs her wrists before she gets his buckle undone and boldly pushes her onto the mattress, trapping her wrists as he kisses her, his tongue invading her mouth. She finds it in herself to purr again, he really is a delectable man when she allows him to be.

"Morgan you're driving me crazy."

His hand moves down her body and his finger rubs her through her thin panties. She gasps, her thighs coming together to help ease the pressure, her free hand grabbing at his neck. It is so _frustrating_ having him paw at her without actually touching her skin. She is reminded as to why she usually just walks in, tells him to drop his pants and then proceeds to fuck him for ten minutes or until he cums…whichever happens first.

This…this is very different. It is like she said. She doesn't _usually_ get off during these meetings…mainly because she is a hard woman to please. She knows her ability to reach delicious heights is harder for her and the men she beds are not usually equipped to live up to her standards, but she has remembered the _few_ times she spent more than ten minutes in bed with Gavin. The man had her withering in desire…kind of like how she is feeling currently.

He is rubbing her through her thin lacey booty shorts. She knows he is just tormenting her for all the quick satisfaction she has given him over the years. She understands how Gavin thinks…even if she doesn't know what is on his mind at all times. Her eyes flick up to his, her icy blue boring into his rich dark brown. She grabs his cheeks and kisses him, his fingers slowing and finally stopping to properly kiss her back.

She runs her fingers over his chest and pull at his buckle again, he allows her to devastate him of his baggy jeans. He reaches forward as his finger hooks under the bottom of her panties and pushes it aside. She almost screams as his digit slides into her, the connecting causing a delicious red to spread all over her softly tanned skin, the heat of her body evident on her flesh. She runs her palms over his arms, the fabric of his shirt creating the most erotic friction.

She moans deeply when his speed increases, and he adds a second finger. She grabs at his shoulders, his face coming down to kiss over her neck and his teeth boring into her skin. She should reprimand him, tell him to stop, but the combination of him sucking on her neck and the speed of his fingers tips her over the edge. She screams her release, her body reminding her _just how long_ it has been since she has climaxed.

Gavin moves down her body, she can feel his lips move between her breasts and down her navel. He devastates her body of her small underwear. He quickly kisses her exposed center and she gasps again. His fingers assaulting her while his tongue makes figure eights against her swollen nub. It doesn't take as long the second time. Her body is desperate for the sexual, _dirty_, drug of Gavin's mouth. She can feel her body shivering from the white heat. His torturous tongue continues to lap at her while she shakes in the aftermath. She leans up to have the shirt fall from her body but he catches the garment, his voice hot on her neck.

"Keep it on."

He removes his boxer-briefs and pulls her forward onto her knees, hovering over him. She hears the rain again, it is warning her that tonight will change things, that this is a moment to savor…for it might just be her last. Her arms come around his shoulders. His shirt flutters behind her as she sinks down onto him. The tips of his digits ghost up her spine. His talented fingers pop her bra strap so he can feel her harden nipples against his cut pectorals. It is almost a surreal moment to Morgan, never has she felt so connected to Gavin…and this is not the first time they have been this close.

The cloth of his shirt protects her palm from his stubble as she cups his cheek, the small hairs irritating her fingertips in the most delectable way. Her hips move in a tight fashion as she leans down and kisses him, her movement slow and sensual. His hands grip at her thighs and grab at her bottom. She flips her hair to one side as he licks and sucks at her neck.

"Morgan…you are so tight…so wet…"

She can feel him buck underneath her, the feeling tight and powerful. His breath hot as he speaks, she grasps at his hair again. His body rises and they both tumble into the sheets. Gavin has moved himself behind her and laid her on her side in a spooning fashion. He grabs for her ankle and lifts it over his hip as he sinks into her. She throws her head back again, the sensation of the new position intoxicating. He pumps into her with such power, his hand running over her exposed thigh, her flexibility being pushed to new heights.

She can feel him feasting on her neck again, but it is more powerful, more _primal_. Morgan feels him groan behind her as she gasps at the speed he is going. He is alternating between swift quick pulsations and long deep thrusts. Whenever she feels close he slows as if to draw out this moment they are sharing. Her hand comes behind her to grab at his hair, encouraging him as he bites into her neck, sucking like a madman. He reaches between her to rub, she can feel her body becoming tight, the end so close, so near to her. He lifts his head and connects their lips, his tongue invading her mouth. The assault is so delicious, her body reacts. Her lips rip from his as she finally speaks for the first time that night.

"Gavin!"

Her body quakes around him, the orgasm powerful, _elemental_. He holds her tight to him as he climaxes behind her, his voice coming out in a moan.

"Morgan…"

She has never felt so tired…so _spent_ after a night of sex. She closes her eyes and leans her head back, his fingers messaging her thighs and navel, his lips pressed into the underside of her jaw. She moves around to face him, her fingers coming out to stroke at his chin.

For a moment she is thrown back in time, a time before her memories and her revenge. When she was just Morgan Leavey, the young girl who was just chasing her dreams and wishing to find happiness along her way. A traitorous thought enters her mind again, if she were a different woman and he a different man…could she love him? Would this moment between the sheets be an act of intimacy instead of control?

His face is that of absolute bliss as she runs her fingers over his neck and shoulders in the aftermath of their…_session._ She should get up and leave, to run as far away from Gavin Sparrow as her legs will carry her. Instead she leans forward, their lips brushing for what feels like the millionth time that night, his hand running up and into her hair. She finally takes off his shirt and her bra, she is bare in front of him and he smiles.

She wonders if tonight she can be something sweeter…softer. If for just one night she can run away from the powerful path she is destined to fulfill. Tonight…tonight she will just lay her head down and allow the soft fingers running up and down her back to soother her to sleep.

Tomorrow she will awaken with a vengeance.

* * *

He flies out of the bed the next morning, his face a mask of apology as he asks her to lock up his apartment once again. She scowls at him in return, she _is not_ his girlfriend. She dresses quickly. Her gray suit looks as fabulous even wearing it the next day…without showering. She runs her fingers over her blazer and fishes out the hideous 'hello kitty' key he just insisted he get her so she can enter his apartment without hassle. As she gets ready to leave her eyes catch sight of her reflection…and the very big very _purple_ brand on her neck. The sight makes her eyes flare and her teeth grind…for today she will start on _his_ destruction.

**_Fin._**

**AHH So much fun to write! Had a lot of Gavin/Morgause feels...if you read the RPG you will know why:)**

**If there is anyone out there who DID read this, I would love a review! Promise it only takes a few seconds to make me feel like a million bucks!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
